


Santa Clause Is Coming To Town!

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Series: Supernatural Christmas Extravaganza [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic destiel, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: What is that sound coming from downstairs? And did you hear that sound on the roof!?





	Santa Clause Is Coming To Town!

**Author's Note:**

> More domestic Winchester Christmas Family fluff!

Twelve year old Claire Winchester-Novak was sick. And on Christmas of all times! She had gone to bed just after dinner, her nose running, her throat sore, and her eyes itchy. Then she woke in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve (or Christmas Morning depending on who you asked) her throat was irritating her so she got up from her bed, her eyes bleary, her throat dry and she stumbled, eyes half closed, into the hallway and down to the bathroom. She poured a drink from the tap and gulped it heavily. She turned to head back to her room when she saw a silhouette at the top of the staircase. It was slender, small, and seemed to be a person on its’ knees, looking between the banister. 

“Jack?” She asked, her eyes adjusting to the dimness. 

“Claire,” he whispered, his tone excited, “shh,” he beckoned her over with his hand. 

She went to the top of the stairs and stood above her little brother looking down the wooden steps. “What?” She asked. 

“Shh.” He hushed her again, pointing out the banister into the living room. 

Claire rolled her eyes but sank to the ground beside him, she looked out where he was looking and her breath caught in surprise. 

A large man stood in the living room. He was rounder than her parents and dressed in a red and white suit. His black boots had tinkly silver buckles, and his hair was as white as snow. 

“Santa!” Jack whispered. 

Claire got her senses back and rolled her eyes. “There’s no such thing.” She insisted. This had been a blow that Jack had learned a couple of years ago but yet somehow had refused to give up on believing. “It’s obviously dad or papa.” 

She stood to go back to bed but Jack held onto her sleeve. He was looking up at her pleading, his bright blue eyes a shade different than their dads were shining with hope. 

“It’s not dad or papa.” Jack insisted. “It’s Santa.” 

Claire looked at her little brother, and even though he was annoying sometimes she couldn’t be completely mean to him. Not on Christmas. 

“You’re right.” She said. “It must be Santa. We should go back to bed so he doesn’t catch us.” 

“Do you think the reindeer are on the roof?” 

As though answering his question there was a jingle above them, and what sounded like large hooves stomping impatiently. 

Claire gulped, looking back down at the man still under their tree. “I think the reindeer are there.” 

Jack broke into a wide grin. “Can we go see?” He begged. 

“No.” Claire insisted. “We have to go to bed.” 

Jack looked a little deflated but allowed himself to be lead to his room. 

“Good night.” Claire said after he was back in bed. 

“Claire,” Jack called. “Merry Christmas.” 

Claire smiled, “Merry Christmas, Jack.” 

She turned and heard another sound on the roof; lighter than the stomping had been. Her heart skipped a beat and she headed for her parents room. 

“Dad?” She whispered as she opened the door. 

She saw two figures in the bed, the light from the moon shining upon the faces of her dad and her papa. Her heart beat quickened and her throat went dry again. If her parents were asleep then… 

She turned and ran back to the stairs. No one was visible in the living room any more and the house seemed to be quiet. She looked up at the ceiling, willing herself to hear something but only the gentle silence of snow falling came. She checked on Jack but he had fallen asleep easily in that way that kids do. 

She went back to her own room, and as she got into bed she saw a shimmering outside her window, a red star twinkling in the distance and then it was gone. She smiled, resting her head on the pillow. She supposed it had been Santa after all.


End file.
